Harrietta Potter
by Beth Nolan
Summary: Harry Potter has a long lost twin? Is this the soloution to the prophesey?
1. Prophessey is Completed?

****

Chapter 1 …

In the deepest, darkest part of the Forbidden Forest a girl sat bolt upright, a look of shock upon her tanned face, her hand clapped to her forehead. Her sudden movement did not go unnoticed by the centaur who was on guard by her bedside.  


"What is it, Harrietta?" the centaur named Magorian asked moving closer to the shaking girl.  


"I....I saw him...."she began shakily.  


"Saw who?" asked Magorian sharply.  


"The boy who's voice, and recent visions have been haunting my dreams for the past five years!" Harrietta said some of the shock draining from her face.  


"You saw him?" Magorian asked, "Are you sure?"  


"Yes...I saw him speaking...It was him....but, why Magorian, why does he have my scar?" Harrietta asked fingering the still throbbing scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt on her forehead.  


"We must have a meting. Wait here. Sleep. I will be back." Magorian said shortly and turned and rushed to gather the other centaurs. After waiting for several moments she rose from her bed and followed after the centaur. When she arrived at the meeting place the meeting was just about to begin.  


"I called you here to announce the fulfillment of Jupiter's prophesy. The human foal has seen him, and recognized him as her own. It is now time to conclude our promise and do as we said we would." Magorian said to the assembled centaurs with a look of sorrow.  


"Why? We do not have to. We could raise her as we have been, and she could be our salvation! The boy might not need her." Balthezar said suddenly.  


"We are not selfish. We do not break promises!" Magorian said angrily. "The time is come to release her, and fulfil the prophesy....' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not....And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' that is the part Dumbledore knows and has shared with the boy. The second part is to not be revealed to Dumbledore or the boy until she is ready. It is now going to be spoken for the first time in 15 years. '...There is a power possessed by this child that is greater than anything anywhere. It is his heart, his missing part of his heart, that will only be rejoined to him when it is ready, and has seen him in a dream.' ...Harry Potter is not an only child. He has a sister, Harrietta Potter who has lived with, and has been trained(as a witch) by centaurs for her whole life, after dissiperating after the death attempt on her, and her brothers life." Magorian finished, "That child is our human foal. And the reasons above is why we have had to guard her so well."  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M HARRY POTTER'S SISTER!?!?!?" screamed Harrietta bursting forth from her hiding place.  


"You were not supposed to be there!" scolded Bane, frowning at her.  


"Hush. It saves us trouble explaining later on." Magorian said offering the seething Harrietta a seat.  


"NO!!... WHAT DO YOU MEAN?... I AM ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO IS TO VANQUISH VOLDEMORT?...DON'T SHUDDER, THAT'S HIS NAME!" Harrietta screamed her fists clenched at her sides.  


" Harrietta, listen to me. We were forced to keep this from you until you saw him in your dreams..." Magorian began.  


"HIM?!?!? HIM WHO???" Harrietta screamed.  


"I'll explain from the beginning. You and your fraternal twin brother Harry, were born to Lily and James Potter on July 30. A few months later, after the secret keeper for the Potters gave away the location of their house, Vol...The Dark Lord came to your house, killed both your parents, and tried to murder both you and Harry. You, after the spell bounced off of you and Harry, dissiperated and were the only one ever to be able to apperirate onto Hogwarts grounds. We raised you, for Jupiter told us of the prophesy and made us promise to make you into a learned witch so that when you saw Harry in your dreams you could be reunited with him at Hogwarts." Magorian said.  


"So what's the scar?" Harrietta asked calmly, the truth beginning to sink in.  


" The Dark Lord's mark. You are connected to him and your brother through that. Before last year, when you had pain in it, it was emotions from The Dark Lord and Harry, this year, you and Harry received the same visions, (hallways, doors, snakes, etc.) in your dreams, and you felt the same pangs when either Harry or The Dark Lord felt any emotion. Only this year it is stronger because The Dark Lord is back." Magorian said.  


"You mean to tell me I now have to leave my home and join a person I don't know to basically save the bloody world?!?" Harrietta exclaimed with her eyes closed.  


"Basically, yes. You won't be totally alone. Firenze is teaching there. He knows of you and at this moment is telling Dumbledore your story. And you are closer than you know to Harry. You will be able to read his mind, as long as there is a visual connection between you." Magorian said kindly.  


The meeting went on for a while more and then they split up, Harrietta returning to bed knowing that tomorrow, the first day of school, she was to leave her home. 


	2. Siblings Reunited

****

Chapter 2……  
"My name is Professor McGonigil. And I wish all first years to line up, and march in and stand infront of the Sorting Hat. On the count of three...1....2....3..." Professor McGonigil said leading the first years into the Great Hall.  


"Wow!" whispered Harrietta aloud as she entered the hall. Despite the fact she was six years older than the first years, and was starting on her 6th year she still had to be sorted, hence her start off with the First years. She paid no attention to the sorting hat as it sang it's song, she had eyes only for Harry who's eyes she had meet moments after entering the Great Hall. He looked exactly like in her dream, and if she hadn't been told they were brother and sister, she never would have guessed. His hair was straight, and black, hers curly, and red- brown-blond colored, they had the same eyes, however, and that was what captured her attention for the moment for as soon as she had seen him she had begun to hear his thoughts, as Magorian had told her she would. 

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with tears because what Harry was thinking about her was rather rude. "Tall weirdo, trying to copy my scar! What a Git!" but what happened next made Harry's mouth drop. 

Harrietta mentally answered his comment by mentally saying "You're the Git!" Immediately he turned to Hermione, and told her what happened while the sorting continued.  


"Othnel Numlige." called Professor McGonigil.  


"Hufflepuff!" cried the Sorting Hat.  


"Harrietta Pot...." Professor McGonigil double checked the list and then finished, "Harrietta Potter."  


Harrietta stepped foreword ignoring the whispers in the Great Hall, and placed the hat on her head.  


"Potter! Hmmm....Another one eh? You gonna tell me where to put you?" The hat asked Harrietta.  


"Umm, I dunno." thought Harrietta.  


"Your brother did, you know. You are very smart, Hufflepuff, might do...." The sorting hat mused.  


"Please, do you think I could be where my brother is? I don't care if it is Slythern...Just as long as I am with him." Harrietta thought desperately.  


"Cut of the same cloth you are....Asking....well you have shown that since you are brave(to go to Slythern, only dark wizards come out) honest, (you did ask to be put somewhere), and loyal (you wanted to be with your brother, no-matter what would happen to you) that means you belong(with your brother) in ....Gryffindor! The sorting hat finished announcing her house aloud.  


"Thank you!" cried Harrietta mentally, tearing off the hat and rushing to join Harry's table.  


"What do you want?" Harry demanded as she arrived at the table.  


"A seat, and to talk to you...And yes the scar is real....no I did not do it to myself!" Harrietta answered both to the spoken and mental questions.  


"What?!?! I didn't....How did you?!?!?...."Harry stammered.  


"I'm....Well,....I have a special connection with you.....You see, I'm...."Harrietta started and then looked to Firenze for conformation that she should tell Harry the truth.  


"Yeah right! What kind of connection?" Harry asked his eyebrows furrowed.  
After Firenze confirmed that she should tell the truth Harrietta said slowly "Well, You are not going to believe this, ...but it is the truth, and you can ask Dumbledore....No I am not crazy...You are my brother."  


"You are crazy! I'm an only child...What right..."Harry began.  


"I have every right bro..." Harrietta began  


"Aaagh!" Harry and Harrietta cried together hands on their scars.  


"What do you think you are doing?" Harry demanded of Harrietta immediately after the pain had faded from their heads.  


"I told you...special connection!!! I feel pain in my scar just like you do when Voldemort feels an emotion... I've been trying to tell you..." Harrietta started.  


"You could have picked up that information from anywhere....Give me real proof you are Harry's brother." Hermione demanded.  


"Well, other than stating all of the info about us, and our parents, your home life, and schooling, I can tell you about...." Harrietta started and then after glancing around furtively and then leaned close to Harry's ear before hissing, "Sirius Black."  


"What! How...what can you say?" Hermione and Harry demanded together.  


"First, I am calling your bluff Harry. Second, I know he is our Godfather, he was not the secret keeper, nor did he kill Peter. Third, I speak in the past because he was killed in the Ministry of Magic's department of secrets..."Harrietta then bowed her head and leaned in and whispered to Harry, "That mirror can be fixed to work you know...Yes, I can tell what you are thinking."  


"Well, you could have...Tell us something else" Hermione stated  


"How did you know about the mirror??!?" Harry demanded at the same time.  


"I can read your mind! I keep telling you!!.......hmmm...Oh!....The prophesy, Harry, I know the Prophesy." Harrietta said.  


"What?!? Not even Ron or Hermione knows that! How did you....?" Harry asked jumping from his seat.  


"Block it from your mind and I will tell you it. I was told it by Magorian the centaur who raised me. I was also told a bit of the prophesy that only the centaurs know...." Harrietta closed her eyes and then spoke softly so only Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear her, "' The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not....And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' that is the part Dumbledore knows and has shared with you, Harry. The second part was not be revealed to Dumbledore or you until I was ready. This is the second bit, '...There is a power possessed by this child that is greater than anything anywhere. It is his heart, his missing part of his heart, that will only be rejoined to him when it is ready, and has seen him in a dream.' That bit was referring to me, your fraternal twin sister! You can not vanquish Voldemort with out the missing part of your heart." Harrietta finished, "Am I right?"  


"I dunno...You got the first bit right, but should I trust you about the second bit?" Harry answered after a moment of dubious scilence.


End file.
